


leave, but i’ll follow

by satan_in_trouble



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, I suppose, M/M, Sad, but ur smart, has a happy-ish end, reader is dumb and a sucker for tord ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/pseuds/satan_in_trouble
Summary: your ears begin working again, and tom and edd and matt all turn to you, and they ask if you’re okay. you blink, once, twice, and then you’re running.





	leave, but i’ll follow

you can’t hear anything. 

you watch as edd and matt’s mouths move, apparently yelling and shouting and crying to tord. he just laughs. you feel the house’s rubble move, and tord’s stupid fucking robot starts flying and you see a harpoon pierce the metal. 

the robot falls. 

your ears begin working again, and tom and edd and matt all turn to you, and they ask if you’re okay. you blink, once, twice, and then you’re running. 

you hear them shout at you, and your legs burn, and your mind is saying ‘go back, go back, go back’, but your heart is telling you he’s up there. he’s on that cliff.

you run and it’s been ten minutes now but you feel the adrenaline flush through you, and then you’re up the hill and you see it.

a car is there, two men with brown hair stand facing away from you, and you see the head of the robot. 

you walk up, breathing heavy, and you walk past the men and they mumble for a second before one shouts at you in a gruff voice. you keep walking to him.

tord turns around, but the side that he turns to you is bloodied and ripped open, the eye pretty much gone. you want to look away, but he stands and turns all the way around. he looks at you, and his left eye widens, and you feel a stutter in your chest. 

you walk to him, quietly. the men are standing close now. tord puts up a hand, and they fall silent. 

you stand right in front of him, and he looks down at you, fearful.

“where are you going?” you ask quietly.

he blinks.

“norway.” he mumbles.

you nod.

“why did you come up here?” he whispers.

you breathe in.

“i don’t want to lose you.”

“you’re crazy. i just tried to kill you.” he says, brow furrowing.

you breathe out.

“i know. i’m going with you, anyway.”

he tries to argue, but you just take his good hand and lead him to the car. you both get in, and he stares at you. 

“you’re leaving your life behind.” he says.

“yeah.” you nod.

edd and tom and matt are standing at the remains of the house. you and tord drive away. you hold his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im a sucker for tord too dw


End file.
